Soul Eater: A Different Fate
by Ankusdiary
Summary: The story of Soul Eater only with everyone's gender switched. Pairings have yet to be decided. Fem!Soul Male!Maka Fem!Blackstar Male!Tsubaki Fem!Kid Males!Liz and Patty and the rest of cast are genderbent.
1. Chapter 1

**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.**

_..._

_Maka walked into the music room and sighed out in relief. He decided to use free period to do some him his homework. Unfortunately, one of them is finding a weapon partner for Friday's progress test. He couldn't match his soul wavelengths with some people or he just didn't like the weapon. But he knew he needed to stop being picky._

_Before he could start on his work, music started to play. He looked around surprised yet wanting to find out where it came from, and stood up. The piece sounded...dark yet admiring._

_His eyes finally came across a girl at a grand piano, playing the music. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face._

_Maka blinked and slowly walked up to the musician. Never had he seen someone his age play so beautifully._

_" Excuse me?" The white haired girl squeaked and whip her head around and blushed to find Maka standing next to her._

_" Um...um. I-I gotta go-"_

_" O-oh no! I-I just wanted to know your name. Mine is Maka Albarn."_

_The girl darted her red eyes from side to side, almost as if checking to see if no one was around before looking up._

_" Ev- erm...S-Soul Eater." Maka blinked in surprise._

_" Soul Eater?"_

_The girl named Soul bit her bottom lip while looking down._

_" U-um i-it's my nickname..."_

_" O-oh. Oh right." Maka looked down at the girl yellow jacket and saw a name tag that read, " weapon "._

_Giving a small smile, he raised his hand out in a gentleman manner, with one arm bent behind his back._

_" Well, I'm a meister and I was wondering if...if you'd be my partner?"_

_Soul's face was now beet red, but nodded hesitantly took the hand and was pulled up so the two were now standing face to face._

_Maka gave a cheeky smile while Soul gave an embarrassed one._

_It looks like their relationship was coming off to a great start._

_..._

**:Soul Resonance:**

_..._

* tweeeeet*

Today was the first day of DWMA and also the day where Soul and Maka became partners. Right now, they are having P.E. and everybody was pumped for the today's assignment.

Maka looked around the field to search for his partner, wondering why it was taking her so long to change into the P.E. uniforms.

...

Soul whimpered as she looked at herself. This uniform was way too revealing for her. Her red "shorts" were squeezing her upper thighs and was wondering when the shorts were gonna explode. She tried to pull her white shirt down but it didn't seem to affect anything. Curse this school.

Maka was about to ask the coach for Soul when he finally found her walking up the tracks still trying to pull her shirt down. Maka blushed and coughed when she came up with an embarrassed look.

Their coach blew the whistle again and everyone gathered around.

" Today's assignment is going to take place on the track. I will be recording each and everyone's time. This is one of the necessary skills for both meisters and weapons to use against kishins. Alright I need my meisters to step forward.

Soul watched Maka and the rest walk onto the track field and take their places.

" On your mark...get set...GO!" The weapons watched as their meisters race across the track with all the speed they could muster.

Finally, Maka was able to finish third place and the weapons were called up. Soul felt her heart thump faster in anticipation, her stomach doing a bunch of somersaults. She could do this. It's only running. She will not get teased for this.

She took her place with the rest and waited for the coach's signal.

" Come on Soul! You can do it!" Soul gave a nervous smile but felt a little better from Maka's calls and soon was hearing the coach's voice.

" On your marks...get set...go!"

... **Maka and Soul. The two perfect matches? **...

It was their next class, the weapon transition class. Maka and Soul were back in their normal attire and headed into the room where a couple others were chatting away.

" You were amazing Soul! You actually made second place! " Maka received a blush and a very inaudible "thank you".

" Alright class, quiet down! The bell has rang!" Sid cleared his throat and stood in the middle of the room along side with his partner, Mira.

" Transforming into a weapon isn't that hard. Nor is it easy. Some of you may have discovered this by accident and you came here to prevent from hurting a loved one."

Maka saw Soul shudder.

" No worries! Everyday we will be working on your transitions, and fighting techniques. Mira.

" Right."

Everyone gasped as the woman now became a pocket knife, and Sid caught her.

" Now for today, we will concentrate on transforming. All you have to do is think and become one with your weapon form. Just imagine yourself as one. Now, class has begun!"

Maka gulped and turned towards his partner who had both her eyes squeezed shut with a strain look on her face, causing Maka to stand still and watch in anticipation, wondering if Soul would actually be able to.

" W-waaaaah!" Maka watched as the girl fell down off balance since her left calf became a barely sharp red and black object.

" Soul! A-are you okay!?" The girl nodded and looked down at her leg.

" I-I did it!" The two turned their heads and like the rest of the students were in shock to find a girl in swirly glasses holding a staff that held electric within.

" Good job Ms. Ox Ford! Would you look at that? This young lady is already advanced!."

Maka scowled and helped Soul up, who was now back to normal.

" It's alright let's try it again." He whispered. Soul nodded and exhaled deeply before concentrating.

Moments later, she found herself in the same position as before and Maka kneeled down to help her up. This went on several times and before they knew it, four students were able to wield their weapons and they only had ten minutes left. Maka frowned and turned to face his partner, but was shocked to find her in silent tears.

" S-Soul!? What-"

" I-I can't do i-it." Her voice cracked. " I'm a terrible weapon. I-I can't even transform c-correctly." Maka's expression softened and he place both hands on his partner's shoulders, who looked up.

" Soul, don't worry! Nobody expected you to be perfect. It's our first day here and besides... other kids are struggling too. You can do it Soul. I believe in you." The girl looked down and quickly wiped her eyes before looking up with a determined look.

She would not let her meister down!

Taking a step back, Soul breathed in and out as she closed her eyes, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

_I am a weapon! I am a weapon! I am a WEAPON!_

She continued to chant these words until she felt a tingling sensation all over her body.

Maka and a few other kids watched as the girl glowed and suddenly, a blinding light showered across the room and Maka suddenly found himself with a scythe in his hand. The tip of the scythe wasn't so sharp so she was still developing but he was too happy to care.

" You did it Soul! Your a weapon!" The girl gave a smile with relief.

" I guess I did!" Maka found his self in shock once again.

" Y-your talking! It's talking!"

" Really? I didn't notice." Soul's voice came out.

" Good job kids. Nicely done." Maka looked up to see Sid giving them a smirk. " All you have to do is practice your combat moves and soul wavelengths and you'll be in the EAT class in no time.

This made Maka and Soul's spirit rise.

Maka couldn't wait to create his Death Scythe, a weapon to be stronger than his so called mother!

Soul couldn't wait to finally become a real Death Scythe! Her sister used to always be the center of attention. She used to be Wes's shadow but now, it was her turn to become the big deal.

Both: _I'm ready!_

_..._

**:Soul Eater:**

...

The bell rang for lunch and Soul found herself back to human form.

She and Maka made their ways down to the lunchroom, casually talking about each other and what had went on so far today.

" So you said you have a sister named Wes? What is she like?" Maka asked as the two sat down at a table.

" Well, she likes to play the violin a lot. Plus she's smarter than me." Maka laughed at the comment.

" Hey, you're just as smart as she is!"

" Heehee. So what's your mom like?"

Soul instantly regretted asking when she saw Maka's expression shift immediately to darkness.

" She's fine! Why do you ask?"

" U-um um...I'm sorry... I didn't..." Maka cursed himself when he watched the girl's eyes water.

" I'm sorry. I just don't like what she does. She say she loves my dad yet everywhere we go she's constantly flirting with other guys. I don't even want to refer to her as my mom!"

Soul nodded. It must hurt him a lot to see his mom act like that since she was the reason why he was brought here.

" Excuse me?" The two looked up and blinked to see a tall teen wearing his hair in a long pony tail and had a kind expression.

" May we sit here?"

" 'We?' "Maka asked until she noticed another person running up with a tray of lunch.

" Hey Tsubaki! Who are you guys!?" The blue-spiky haired girl asked a bit too loudly.

" These are the people we are eating with Black*Star." Tsubaki said patiently while sitting down.

" Oh okay! Hi the name's Black*Star! And I am a Dark Assassin! One day I'm gonna surpass the Gods! Hyahaha!" The energetic girl rambled all at once.

" Ehe. Yes you will. My name is Tsubaki and I am his partner, a Chain Scythe." Maka nodded.

" Well, I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul Eater."

" Eeeeeh? Soul Eater?" Black*Star asked with two raised eyebrows. " That's a cool name!" Soul smiled at the compliment.

" Thank you-"

" But not as cool as mine! Hyahaha!" Soul sweated. She can already tell this person was a handful.

Once everyone were situated they began to chat a little but unfortunately, Black*Star had interrupted every single one of them.

Maka just smiled.

" So how did you two meet?" Trying to a get a new un-interrupted conversation started.

_..._

_" Hyahaha! I am the one and only Black*Star! See me as I surpass every single one of you and even the Gods!" After more rants after rants, the girl found a now empty area. This of course, didn't seem to affect her at all. _

_ " Guess they must have gotten scared and ran off...huh?" Black*Star blinked and looked down from the roof to find a boy clapping with a bag next to him._

_This person was actually clapping for her?_

_The assassin jumped down from her spot and amazingly landed on her feet, before staring at the boy intensely, who seemed to have stopped clapping and gulp._

_" Ah um... you had an amazing speech!"_

_" Ooooh?" The girl said with a slight pink haze on her cheeks. " You're the first person to sit through my speech. And for that, I'll acknowledge you. What's your name?"_

_The boy smiled and held out his name tag. " I'm Tsubaki. A weapon."_

_" And I'm Black*Star, a meister." And with that, the two seemed to have made a connection right then and there._

_And the two knew, they were perfect for each other._

_..._

" Wow, that was amazing to hear!" Maka complimented. Black*Star somehow just exhaled steam from her small nose.

" That's because he noticed just how awesome I am!"

Tsubaki sweated with a humored smile. " Um...sure."

Nevertheless, the four were able to get along quite well and found their selves walking together to their next class.

Soul looked at Maka, catching the boy's look and the two blushed and looked away, ignoring Black*Star's rant.

Soul yelped when Black*Star was able to headlock her with one arm unnoticed.

" You know, not many get to be my friend! So you're a special case!"

" Somehow I don't feel so special." Soul commented, causing everyone to laugh.

Yup, good friends indeed.

...

**: I Wanna Be:**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A sound _**_**soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.**_

_..._

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki walked into their next class and found seats in the third row and continued to chat until the late bell rang and class to begin.

" Alright class, quiet down. We will be working on DWMA History, take out your text books and turn to page twenty seven."

Soul and Maka did as they were told while Black*Star, who didn't bring a single thing with her, had to share with Tsubaki.

" Alright Tsubaki, if the teacher asks, we'll say it's mine." Black*Star siad with a smirk.

Tsubaki sweated. " O-of course."

A while later after reading, the class was asked questions, with Maka and Ox Ford answering them. Soul sweated at the now competition going between the two.

" Alright one last question! What was the Kishin's name that Lord Death fought 8 centeries ago?"

_N-name!?_ Maka frantically searched his book but unfortantly wasn't quick enough.

" Yes Ox Ford?"

" The Kishin's name is Asura, one of the most powerful antagonists Lord Death has fought."

" And...correct you are. You get ten extra points for today."

The class bell rang shortly and as everyone filed out, the other three tried to tell the fuming Maka how smart he was.

Soul sighed with an exasparated look after everyone was finally able to go to their next class. Looks like Maka has already gained an enemy in under 4 hours. But it didn't stop her from giving a small laugh.

All her life, she hadn't had much friends to hang out with and now here she was, laughing along with three others with their own distinctive personalities.

Maka noticed Soul's big smile and smiled back as well. He hadn't noticed how pretty Soul looked until now.

" Hey. Maka? Um... do I have something on my face?" Maka stopped his staring and blushed while scratching his cheek lightly with his index finger.

" O-oh no! I-I just..."

" Checking her out!" Black*Star yelled out unneccisarly.

" Was not!" Maka agrued.

Soul and Tsubaki just laughed.

_Maybe coming to this school wasn't so bad._

_..._

**: Soul Resonance:**

**...**

It was the end of the day, not to Soul's liking, but understood that there was always tomarrow.

The four parted ways into pairs, leaving Soul and Maka walking together down the streets of Death City.

" Say, where do you live?" Maka asked. Soul blinked in surprise before biting the bottom of her lip and looking down.

" Actually, I'm suppose to be at my dorm back at school but I have to go...do something."

Maka could understand that she needed to do " that something" and decided to go ahead and leave her to do her business.

" Right. Well I live pretty close to school, so maybe on the weekends we could hang out sometime!" The girl looked up before giving a small smile.

" Sure!" Maka bed goodbye before running off, leaving Soul by herself.

Truth be spoken, Soul didn't really have anything to do. She just wanted to stay with him a bit longer.

Her cheeks began to heat up.

_Is this what having friends feel like? Having to cling onto eachother until the last minute, not knowing we have months?_

And with that, she gave one last look at the direction Maka had went before turning back to and going to the dorms.

_If that was the case..._

Soul walked into her room that shared with nobody and flopped onto her bed. She curled onto her side and thought about tomarrow and gave a cheeky grin.

_The I can't wait to see them tomarrow!_

... **_Are We Able To Identify Each Other's Feelings? _**...

Maka walked into the apartment his mother had left for him and feel onto his couch.

Today had been great! He met new friends, got the perfect partner...

Maka looked down with a the corner of his mouth turned up. The perfect partner huh? She was so fragile and beautiful and...and...

He couldn't think of anything else. He didn't want to. Maka took out his homework and started on it to get his mind off of Soul.

...

It was now nightime and Tsubaki had just finished his meal though was surprised to find his partner not at the table.

He sat up and tried not worry and looked around the house.

" Black*Star!" He called out as he made his way upstairs and found Blackstar's door closed. There she was.

He opened the door and walked in.

" There you are! I made a dinner a while ago and-..."

Black*Star was staring dumbfoundingly along with Tsubaki as the two stared at eachother.

Tsubaki's eyes wondered down as the matching bra and underwear the girl was wearing until he caught the dark stare.

" B-black*Star-"

" I'll kill you!"

" W-wait Black*Star!"

...

_Morning..._

Maka yawned and streched on the couch he had fallen asleep on. Sitting up, he organized his papers and could hear the faint noise of his alarm going off in his bedroom.

Maka hadn't noticed how emtpy the apartemnt was until now. He didn't know why he had all of a sudden discover this, but he had this strange urge to have someone else live with him.

_O-of course I don't want 'her' to move in. That would be just plain ridiculous._

Maka shook his head and went to shower quickly and change into another outfit

...

Soul got of the shower wrapped a towel around her body. It was the second day of school and she was actually prepared this time.

She looked at her bed and noticed that her weekly allowance. Maybe she could use that to take her friends out to the coffee shop after school.

Soon after the girl was situated, she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder before stepping out.

_This time..._ she thought, _I won't let Maka down in class._

Soul was ready to show that she could transform into a perfect scythe that is able to slay kishins and that hers and Maka's wavelengths could match and create and even stonger bond.

...

Maka caught sight of Soul and waved high, catching the girl's attention and ran to catch up.

" Hey! Sleep well?"

" Yeah. I think I'm ready for the transition class now."

" That's the spirit!" Maka congratulated.

The two found Black*Star and Tsubaki and caught up to the assassins.

" Hey guys!"

" Oh hello." Tsubaki greeted kindly.

" Since I consider you guys worthy of me, I'll say hello! Hyahaha!" Once again, the rest just sweated at the girl's nonsense.

...

Already on their second period, Maka decided to use it for his studies and made his way to the music room, where he had first met Soul. Speaking of her, he wondered if the girl was in there playing the grand piano right now

Maka walked in and closed the door behind him, almost smiling when he heard that familiar song.

" Soul?" Indeed, the owner of the name turned her head fast but relaxed a little when she found who it was.

" Oh. Hey Maka. Why are you here?"

Maka smirked and walked over to the girl, his steps echoing across the tiled floor.

" Oh I was just planning fo get some work done but obviously I can't now."

" Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were...I mean-" Maka laid a hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her frantic movement.

" It's fine. Actually, I was hoping to hear more of it." Aftter Soul processed this her face turned red as she stuttered.

" Y-you w-w-want to h-here me play?" Her voice ended with a squeak.

" If it is alright with you? You play beautifully!" This only seemed to make the said girl more embarrassed until she was finally able to pull herself together.

" Ah um...s-sure." This made Maka light up and he sat beside Soul on the piano chair and waited patiently for her to begin.

Soul bit her bottom lip as she stared anxiously at the keys.

_What should I play? What do I do!? Oh god he's watching me!_

Her hands trembled as she placed her finger over certain keys and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

Maka's breath hitched as he listened to the piece she was playing. She didn't even need sheet music!

Maka closed his eyes, enjoying the calming sound. It sounded like a peaceful jazz.

" Heeeellloooo!?" The two jumped, and Soul accidently slammed a finger on a wrong key out of shock.

Black*Star and Tsubaki walked in and up to the two other's who were completely in embarrassment.

" Hey Tsubaki. I think we interrupted something." Black*Star snickered. Tsubaki even gave a smal chuckle.

" F-for your information, I was listening to Soul play!" Maka countered. Black*Star leaned down and walked closer to Maka, who blushed even more when the shirt-covered breasts were right in front of him.

" Admit it, you wanted to be alone with her!" Black*Star yelled in amusement.

" Oh dear..." Tsubaki said as he watched the two argue.

Soul got up from her seat and stood back as she watched Black*Star sit on Maka's back and stretch his cheeks.

" Stchop itch!"

" Not until you admit it!"

...

Later, it was time to go after the bell ring, that's how long it took to get Black*Star to get off of Maka.

" We'll see you at lunch?" Tsubaki said with a reassuring hand on his partner.

" Sure." Soul answered, while glancing occasionally at her fuming partner.

Soul and Maka made their way to P.E., the only class Soul didn't really enjoy really well because of the uniforms, but that didn't stop her from joining her partner to the feilds.

" Today, we will be testing on your acrobatic skills. Great with climbing tall buldings or poles while fleeing the enemy or reaching them faster. I want my men on one side and my ladies on this one. We have the poles out to look for how well you do with your climbing, these ropes, and how jow you can jump, and you flips."

" See you after class. Tell me how you do later 'kay?" Maka whispered as they stepped apart.

Soul nodded and made her way over to the women's side. Maka's last name began with a name so he was first, having Soul to be able to watch him

He was very good indeed. His flips were clean and he was able to climb to the top of his rope with no knots.

" Maka Albarn! 100!"

Soon it was soul's turn for the women's side and it was Maka's turn to watch how the girl did. Just as Maka, she was able to pass through the tests though the coach let her slide when she landed on wobbly legs.

While they waited for everyone else to complete their tests, Maka began talking excitedly about what they would do if they ever made it to the EAT class.

" My mom won't even expect this! Then, once she learns that can't be a death scythe anymore, she'll have to get a job and start going back to taking care of... herself more properly and-"

" Wow...you really are excited about removing your mother."

" Of course I am! Once your a death scythe, I'll have mom back to- to..." Maka suddenly heard his words and began to rapidly shake his hands.

" W-wait! It's not what you thought I meant!"

" Oh no I understand haha! Once I'm thrown away to Death, you'll be able to have a proper family! Isn't that what you said?"

Maka could see the hurt in her eyes as she tried to stay posotive.

" Soul no I really-"

* tweeeeeet* " Class dismissed!"

" Soul wait!" But the girl was already gone. Maka dropped his arm and watched as the other students ran off to the locker rooms.

_What have I done?_

...

_**: I Wanna Be :**_

...


End file.
